chronicals of shadow
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: geo hikari was an ordanary teen untill a strange occurrence revives kamen rider arc in his world and with the help of wateru must journy to a new world to figure out what happened to revive the ledgendora and reverse the effects. now time to break the chains of fate with the power of magic.
1. Chapter 1- destiny's play

Kamen rider kiva: chronicles of shadows

by gh152 the second

summary: geo hikari was a ordanary teen untill he ended up in the world of spyro the dragon and must help the purple dragon to get back the stolen dragon eggs from the sorceress while dealing with the fangire that appears in the various worlds. Now it's time to break the chains of fate and unleash the power of shadows.

Opening: destiny's play by tetra fang

Jibun no Koto Kizutsu Kenai... Meguni Dake Kakko Marete Temo...  
Kowaritai to Negau no Nara... Nigarasenakya Kara wo Yadori !  
(chains shot out covering the screen before shattering revealing geo as he fell through a tunnel of light before he landed next to spyro before nodding to the dragon)

Kiba te ! Tachiukau yo ! Butsukate Tashikametai !  
Naze ? Yoku ni Akaerareta DESTINY ! Konna ni MYSTERIOUS ! ( WAKE UP )  
(geo was shown back on earth with his kiva merchendice before he felt a presence, the world warped to reveal wateru with a warning)

Toki Hanate Michi no Chikara ! boku o yobu koe fushigi na !  
Yami no Naka de ! Kikoete Kuru ? MELODY wo Oikake !

(spyro was shown going through his past adventures before seeing geo become kiva ready to take on the scorceress with hunter and bianca by his side)

Mayoi Komu Toki no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !  
Nigerarenai ! Nigechaikenai ! Hajimaru DESTINY'S PLAY !  
(geo was shown with his friends before they seemed to vanish before he get's atacked by the other kiva riders while arc laughes in the background before spyro showed up to help geo out as he became kiva)

Onaji Michi wo Nedandetara... Onaji Basho ni Shikazukanai...  
Nanta Kotonai... Tejikiya Soda... Deau Tame ni Kumigasu no Sa !  
(his various forms was shown before he charged with spyro traveling the worlds to find the dragon eggs and save the forgotten realms)

Kiba te ! Hashidaso ! Itsudate, Omae wo Ute !  
Hora ! Boku wo Tsuki Ugokasu DESTINY ! Shijitsu ga Shiritai ! ( WAKE UP )  
(the two was seen with past friends of spyro and hunter before both heroes vheard a roar befor castle dorran appeared with the arms monsters to let them know of a new threat)

Nemu Teta Tsuyoi Kokoro ! Mezame te Kuta Takau Kodo !  
Toki wo Koete ! Itsuka Aeru ! Iza wo Oikake !

(both looked determined as they charged to the nearby portal to handle the new threat to the worlds, entering the next few games and meeting up with a new friend to the group)

Hamateku Nazo no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !  
Shiru no ga Kowai ? Sonna Wake nai ! Tsunagare DESTINY'S PLAY !  
(the group was shown in a full out war before kiva activated the wake up flutsle ready to end the battle)

Hitori Hitori ga Naderu Koto ga ! Hidau Yoni ! Burei Moso !  
Boku wa Tada ! Boku-dakke no Mirai e no Chikyuu wo ! Negai te Yuku !  
( kiva was shown with spyro and a shadowed out figure as all three charged with all of their friends right behind them ready to end the threat to the realms)

Toki Hanate Michi no Chikara ! Boku wo Yobu Koe Bushikina !  
Yami no Naka de ! Kikoe te Kuru ? MELODY wo Oikake !Mayoi Komu Toki no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame ! (the group leapt out into the light as kiva entered dogabanki form and spyro entered a super power up to face a shadowed out dragon with arc and the sorceress)

Nigerarenai ! Nigechaikenai ! Hajimaru DESTINY'S PLAY !  
Shiru no ga Kowai ? Sonna Wake nai ! Sadame ! Tsunagare DESTINY'S PLAY !  
(the trio pulled out their final attacks striking their foes causing a bright light to eruped covering the screen)

Yami no Naka de ! Yobu Koe ! WAKE UP ! DESTINY'S PLAY !  
Mayoi Komu yo ! Nazo Naka e ! WAKE UP ! DESTINY'S PLAY

(in flashes of light the cast appeared in the dragon realms in ready poses as the title appeared with kivat as the background)

chapter one – destiny's play!

It was a warm summer day over in the hongo district, people were going out through their daily lives, but the screen pans down on a lone building that was the home to our hero of this story. And his day is about to begin.

"HOLY BEAST CORE IM LATE!" shouted a voice before the door opened to show a silver-red haired amber-emerald eyed seventeen year-old dressed in an outfit that was obviously a replica of king wateru's outfit from the last episode of kamen rider kiva. He was in a black leather trench coat over a red shirt and black leather pants. On his left shoulder was a black shoulder guard with chains keeping it on his coat. Chains seemed to also be on his waist keeping the pants up and wore a kiva insignia pendent made of a red crystal. This teen's name is geo hikari and right now he is late for the annual kamen rider convention held at tokyo convention center. His hair spiked up as he ran. He had with him a duffel bag containing the kiva belt, all eight flutsles and the arms monsters even the zanvat sword was in there.

He ran to a Mitsubishi motorbike customized to resemble kiva's emperor form. It resembled wateru's fangire form but only slightly. The front resembled the emperor bat fangire's head but colored gold, the tail fin resembled the tail the form had, on the sides and making the body of the bike was a pair of crimson wings trimmed in gold. The wheels of the bike resembled the ones on kamen rider wizards own bike. The windshield itself resembled fangs and a crescent moon. In between was a 'x' in clear silver glass. This was Geo's version of kiva's bike the machine shadower.

The young teen rode over to the center hoping that his friends will not be mad that he was late.

The teen was sure that the day was only going to get harder on him before it got better. Oh if only he knew. The seventeen year old japanesse-irish sighed as the center came into view. He spotted his friends tamashii souto, jack eisen, gear toma, and rose sarima. With them was rose's cousin eclipse yushoki.

Tamashii 'soul' souto was a indigo-silver male only a year older than geo in a replica of nago's outfit that resembled a detectives outfit just with out the hat and trench coat. His storm-grey blue eyes was looking at a watch.

Gear was a year younger than geo with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black vest and white shirt over a blue pair of jeans. His bronze skin did nothing to distract anyone from his brainiac build. For a sixteen year old male he was really smart.

Rose was a definite ringer to her hair and eyes. She had red crimson hair and light pink eyes. Her outfit was a blue shirt and white pants and over the shirt was a coat colored silver. For a nineteen year old she can be slightly anti social.

Eclipse was also fitting as she took the term goth to a whole new level. She wore a black coat over a black ripped shirt and black leather jeans. Her skin was so pale it looked pure white. Around her eyes and mouth was black make up and her white hair had a black streak on the left bang. Around her waist and left leg was chains and a leather belt. Her black finger-less gloves covered her hands. Around her neck was a dragon pendent made of onyx crystal. Unlike her cousin she is not anti-social but actually very social. Geo is in fact her best friend as both connected with kamen rider kiva as both were into that kind of thing. For being geo's age she felt like someone who felt like he can connect with.

Jack though was someone you do not want to mess with. At the age of 22 he stood at a hight of 5'8 and wore a special custom police uniform that was red with black trim. His brown hair and violet eyes made one think of a stern man that holds no nonsense. The guy was actually geo's uncle from england. He was the one to get geo into kamen rider in the first place. Oddly enough he was carrying the saga belt set and jacorder. The odd thing about him though is that his eyes seemed to glow today.

Geo braked and smiled at the others. "hey guys sorry im late took me an hour to get everything oh and eclipse do you have tatsulot i cant find the thing back home" asked geo. "yes i was able to repaint it after getting another one for you so you can have a spare just in case" said eclipse pulling out two same wyverns one gold and red with some silver, the other mostly black and silver with purple. "oh nice job eclipse thanks so gang what's on the ajenda today" said geo.

"we are going to browse the place then go meet wateru kurenai or at least the actor at noon. After that we will see about the new kamen rider series they say will come after wizard" said gear. "oh yeah i heard rumors about that i heard the theme is around cards again that or robots the things they put on the net these days" said geo.

"that's a nice bike designed it yourself?" asked rose. "now we know why you were so busy for the past two months" said tamashii. "hey guys the convention is about to start let's go!" called jack as he noticed the place was opening.

The six of them entered and geo smiled seeing that the place was packed with kamen rider merchandise. Geo even saw some kiva stuff. Geo headed there and noted that there was some spare parts in a bin. He saw the blade of the garuru saber, the body of the basha magnum and the wings of tatsulot. Geo even found the handle of the jacorder. Geo pulled them out catching a store employee's attention. "oh sir good eye those spare parts are just not selling if you wasn't you can have them it looks like you got something in mind for those parts" she said. Geo was definitely surprised. he looked at the parts and noted that they looked compatible.

"arigato got any tools i can use like a screwdriver i think i can definitely use these" said geo. The employee nodded and handed over the tools. Geo placed the collapsible blade to where the barrel of the magnum should be and screwed it in. He placed the wings right where the turbine fins were and screwed it in. Then taking the handle clipped and then screwed it in then taking out two batteries he had on hand put into the new prop. He noted that it looked like a gun-blade and collapsed it the handle was placed close to the body as the blade folded then the wings covered the thing. Geo placed it in his duffel. "well that is impressive sir oh!you better hurry it's getting close to noon" Said the employee. Geo looked at a clock and jumped."holy beast core got to meet up with my friends!" shouted geo as he ran out and dragged his shadower with him.

He found his friends then noticed something odd. When he entered the convention the place was rapidly packed with fans but now only the six of them was in the place. "uh guys what's going on where is everyone" asked geo. "they went over to see wateru come on!" said gear. Geo frowned swearing that his friend's eyes glowed like jack's did. 'something is up but what' thought geo. Eclipse handed geo the two tatsulot she still had. "well since i got a different colored tatsulot i will just call the repaint crescent after what my best friend for her friendship" said geo smiling at eclipse. Okay you got me i got a crush on eclipse she was the only one i will ever show my kind side to. Ever since my parents deaths I just shut down untill i met eclipse. She was the one that got me out of my funk and get my like back on track. But still the way everyone's eye glowed for just a sec is just not right. Oh better get my head out of my thoughts.

The teen ran to catch up placing the wyverns into his duffel. The group soon entered a plaza where the actor for wateru was. The place was really packed i mean that there was hardly any standing room. But i think my bike caught the guy's attention. "well look at this everyone seems a fan has designed his own bike it definitely fits with his costume definitely unique" said the actor walking towards geo and his group.

He smiled and nodded at the detail i put into the shadower. "nice detail and by the looks of the tires it's an actual moterbike. Must have took a while to put together" said the actor. "yeah took me two whole monthes. I call it the machine shadower, i based it off emperor form and the emperor bat fangire form for color and design respectively" said geo.

The guy smiled and shook geo's hand when suddenly time slowed for the two of us. "listen I don't have much time but you're in danger something is not right with this. Some kind of magi has been disturbed and is affecting this sekai, i need you to get your stuff and see about getting away safely over by the west entrance is a rift. From what i see you're the only one unaffected by what's happening take these with you just in case" said wateru pulling out two flutsles. One resembled the tatsulot flutsle only black with a crescent tip and the other was based on the prop I made out of spare parts. 'what in the world is going on but if what he says is true then better see this through to the end' thought geo taking the flutsles and placing them in his pockets before nodding to the previous kiva.

'seems i just met the actual wateru kurenai also known as kamen rider kiva but why does my hand feel odd' thought geo as he felt time resume. Wateru let go of geo's hand and then walked off. "well talk about interesting i got to meet the actor of my favorite rider" said geo. "a come on geo time to see about that new rider" said soul as eclipse nodded. "still you got to admit it was a once in a life time event to actually meet your favorite actor. What about you eclipse after all you and i became friends when watching kiva" said geo.

"eh faiz was slightly better" said eclipse. Geo stopped and frowned. The others stopped and turned before looking to see why geo stopped. "who are you! eclipse hates the faiz series because of how the kaijin were created. So just who are you" snarled geo. "shit i think i messed up" muttered eclipse. "tch looks like he was unaffected by arc-sama's change to the time line" said jack.

The silver-red haired teen just glared at them. "looks like wateru was right heh i thought something was up when i got out of that store" said geo getting on his shadower. "well time to fix what has caused my best friend and my other friends to be not who i remember them to be" said geo suddenly starting the motor riding right at the group. They jumped out of the way as he headed to the west enterence. "shit stop him!" ordered jack.

The young teen turned right and then left to loose the group then turned to the right then left then at a fork turned to the left. He saw the enterence in sight but the way was blocked by a lot of people. He spotted a ramp made by a pice of wood and a stone block between the group and the bike. 'there's my ticket to get out of this place' thought geo. He accelerated at the ramp dead center. The others just caught up. "you fools he's planning to jump over you!" shouted eclipse to late. Geo shot out of the convention and spotted a lone arch and drove towards it. As he got closer a portal appeared in it and he shot right in just as wateru destroyed the arch to make sure he was not followed. "ganbate geo hikari" said the fangire king as he nodded to kivat and tatsulot. "ikuzo aibou" said kivat.

"henshin" said wateru.

(end chapter)

an: well that was interesting well next time on chronicles of shadow we see part of geo's past and him entering the forgotten realms same time as spyro and hunter. So tune in next time for 'arrival of the rider : kiva!'.


	2. Chapter 2- arrival of the rider: kiva!

arival of the rider : kiva!

Geo found him self riding down a tunnel of what looked like a sky and as he noted how long it is decided to think of what in the world just happened.

'okay let's see everyone i know is being controlled by kamen rider arc because he changed time, wateru appeared before me and gave me a warning, and now i am in some strange tunnel to where i need to go but why me i mean eversince my parent died when i was three i been pretty much average up to this point. What i dont get is why was i unaffected by this imean this is one insane day' thought geo as he shifted his gaze to his hand and spoted the mark of the king of the checkmate four. 'what the that's the mark of the checkmate four but how did i get this unless!'

-flash back-

geo felt and odd tingle in the hand he shook with wateru

-end flash back-

'that was it wateru said he was going to get me into the place where the change happened he said that an unknown magic was disturbed and that must have brought arc back so i got to get the magic to stablize but why whould wateru give this mark to me... unless he claimed me his successer to the throne so i can be prepaired for this well here goes nothing!' thought geo as he saw the exit to the tunnel. He shot right out and skidded to a stop right in a green hill. He got off his bike just when a hole opened up right next to him releasing a humanoid cheetah and a purpe dragon with red wings acoppinied by a gold dragonfly.

The cheetah shook his head "ow where are we spyro is this the forgotten realms" asked the cheetah. "i dont know hunter this looks like the place" said the dragon. "uh well this is unexpected" said geo from right next to hunter. "wah! Who are you" jumped hunter. "geo hikari is my name and recent arival to this place so where are we" asked geo. "this place is called the forgotten realms and also the place where stollen dragon eggs are it to make things worse it's the year of the dragon" said spyro. "so that's the disturbed magic i was sent to investigate looks like we got the same goal my world is altered by this if you want to know, the magic of these eggs when they got stollen had revived an evil being back home that altered the timeline for some odd reason i was unaffected" said geo.

"then guess we are in the same boat then name's spyro this dragonfly is sparx he's been with me for my last two adventures and the cheetah is hunter" introduced spyro. Geo smiled and felt a glow from his bike. It shrunk and became a flutsle with the tip designed like the front. Geo picked it up and felt his duffle bag was lighter yet heavier. He opened it and fying out was kivat and the two wyverns. "ah finnally out of there oh there you are geo care to explain who this wyvern is that looks like tatsulot?" asked the gold kivat. "yeah that's crescent you can say he's tatsulot's twin anyway... wait how are you alive you were just a replica back before the whole event" said geo confused. "that portal we went through it brought us to life somehow anyway now that were here we might as well help out these guys huh" said kivat with a shrug.

"this is one insane day" said geo as he started to walk with his group following. They watched hunter go on ahead and the two stood infront a arch that reminded geo of the romans. In the arch was a sky blue portal. A sound chought their attention. A rainbow was fying right at them that exploded revealing a cloaked being that was a blond furry with cream fur and blue eyes.

"so your the one who's after the eggs well sorry but they belong here now hmm that's odd seems you have a ally wreathed in shadow tch well forget about finding the dragon eggs" said the being. "says you if those eggs dont get back to the dragon realms my world will fall to an evil being named arc last time that legendora appeared he caused untold chaos it was you stealing those eggs that revived the thing. I dont want that to repeat again!" said geo.

"i allready ordered my rhinoc eletes to scatter the eggs even if you find them you wont be able to stop them" said the cloaked female. "oi just because you have stolen some eggs you doomed an entire world! At least think of that."shouted kivat before the magician vanished.

"what was that all about seemed she was concerned about something else about this place" said geo.

"well whatever it is it must have something to do with this portal" said spyro. "uh care to explain the usual for this im new at world hopping" said geo.

"sure each portal here has it's own world and oftian they need help from what i can see this place is a home world a kind of central hub for these worlds. And we use gems for currency the red gems have a value of one, the green has a value of five, the yellow has a value of ten and purple is fifteen, then theres the rare pink gem that costs 25. in my first adventure i just collected the gems but in my second adventure i met a bussness man named moneybags he seemed to have a bit of a nearve to ask outragious prices for a spacific task anyway looks like we better find the eggs and some stray gems here" said spyro.

"then how about we expore this area first i think i see a eggs back there" said geo pointing to a nearby part of the area. He jumped down the ledges that resembled stairs and looked to the egg. "yep right in plain sight" called geo. He toughed the egg causing a ring to form before the egg hatched. A name appeared above the hatching:danver.

"well that's new" said geo as danver vanished to the dragon realms. In his place was a bag of two red gems, two green and three yellow gems. Form what spyro said about the currency here geo had an amount of $42 now. " hey spyro i just got some gems odd huh" said geo.

spyro was looking at some wisker basket and a metal vase. "well gems are also in these king of things the basket's are flamable and i just charge the vases to get the gems" said spyro doing just that revealing a purple gem and green gem adding 25 to the total.

"so now we basically got $67 now" said geo. "yeah im seeing some baskets near the water there" said spyro pointing a wing over to said area. Geo saw kivat fly to the area and used his wings to destroy the wicker and flew back with two yellow gems.

"twenty more so now it's up to $87" said geo in thought placing the gems into his bag. "so there's three ways to get the gems:find a dragon egg, the wicker and the metal vases" said geo. "well then let's go and enter the portal seems these rynocs are the main enamies this time of foot soldgers" said spyro. The two ran back to the portal and jumped in. Geo once again went down the sky tunnel that was there.

"well this is still odd what's with this sky tunnel" asked geo. "eh i just chalk this to universal load screen thing if this was a video game" shrugged spyro. "you have those but how there are not that many electronics im guessing in the dragon realms" said geo with a raised eyebrow. "you'ld be surprised oh look we are at the exit" said spyro.

geo felt his feet land on ground and took a look at the place. The area definitly reminded geo of rome right now same style as the romans back on earth. The noticable diffrence was that the imhabitants were cowardly lions reminding geo of the wizard of oz for some reason.

"oh thank goodness you are here these rynocs have taken our leader hostage and released the giant chickens it's pure chaos out here" said the near by lion named leo. "giant chickens guess they are not cowards as the insult implies what have i gotten myself into" said geo with a raised eyebrow.

"yosha geo guess we better help out just in case" said kivat. "hm anyone hear a violin" asked spyro. "a violin" asked geo before he started to hear a familier tune. "the bloody rose that means a fangire is here" said geo looking to kivat. "must have started to appear when arc was revived the magic must have attracted them" said kivat.

"guess it's our job to stop them then" said geo. "what are you talking about" asked spyro.

"you will see ikuzo kivat!" said geo. "yosha kivatte ikuze!" said kivat flying around geo before going into geo's right hand.

Geo pressed a button between kivat's ears opening kivat's mouth. "gabbu" said kivat as he bit geo's left hand. A ghostly chime sounded as stained glass marks appeared on his skin as chains appeared wrapping around geo's waist forming the blood red kivat perch and had the ten flutsles on it with five on each side. Geo thrusted kivat in front of him. "henshin" said geo before placing kivat on the perch and let him hang upside down.

Sound waves appeared as his body turned quicksilver and shifted. It shattered with a bat like screech revealing an armor geo knew by heart. He was donned in a black bodysuit under a silver torso armor with a red chestplate resembling a human's torso with out the shirt. His shoulders were folded bat wings with chains keeping them in place also silver in color. His gauntets resembled blood red claws. His right leg had a silver iorn boot with chains on it to hold something back. His left ankle had a silver band for armor.

His belt was the same but his head was covered in a helmet that cosisted of a openable silver 'fanged' mouth plate, red for the body of the helmet, the visor was shaped like bat wings with the compound lenses yellow in color. On the forehead was a bat insignia.

Geo had become kamen rider kiva!

"spyro you go and free the mayor i got the fangire i dont want the residents to be tirned into glass from the guy eating their lifeforce. I will explain later spyro" said ran towards where he felt the fangire. He spoted some rynocs and with his zanvat sword slashed as he went by. He leapt up and slashed at the fangire once he spotted the kaijin.

It resembled the horse fangire wateru faced but was colored crimson instead of cobalt. Kiva readied his blade as his king's mark glowed. "you wont steal the life force of the residents of this sekai fangire!" said kiva. "kiva! But how your supposed to be back on earth" said the fangire in shock. "heh wrong guy i just took on the mantle the original is still there" said kiva as he slashed two more times.

A fireball impacted the fangire and kiva looked to see spyro. "hey i rather we both work together geo so this is a what did you call it... oh yeah a fangire" said spyro. "geez did you have to surprize me with that spyro" said kiva. He put away his sword. "ah well time to test out a new flutsle anyway" said kiva pulling out the flutsle based on the prop from earlier.

He placed it into kivat's mout and let him play. "hybrid gun-blade!" exlaimed kivat as a mix of trumpet and guitar sounded. Flying from the sky like a meteor was a golden orb of energy. Kiva reached inside it grasping a handle. He turned his left arm causing chains to wrap around it shattering to reveal a green scaled lower arm and blue wolf based upper armor for the arm. Chains shot around his chestplate also shattering to reveal a saga based chestplate. His right arm was then wrapped into chains to reveal a now identical arm as his left. Kivat's eyes became marinecolored as the same haped to kiva's visor. A siloette of a chimera humaniod overlapped kiva for a second during this.

"time to break the chains of fate" said kiva. He charged slashing with the blade of his new weapon then pulled the trigger causing wind to swirl around the blade. The fangire pulled out it's own sword blocking the slash and kicked kiva only to get hit by fire from spyro behind him. Kiva felt his hybrid form dispelled and stood seeing that the fangire was distracted. "time to finish this fight" said kiva pulling out a bat tipped flutsle and placed it in kivat's mouth. A haunting mellody played. "wake up!" said kivat. Kiva got into position causing a red haze to appear turning day into night. A red moon was behind kiva. He kicked up his right leg with his arms out to the side to ballence him. Kivat flew off his perch and spun around the leg three times loosening the chains.

They shattered revealing the red interior and three orbs down the leg with the wings on it. He tensed his left leg before leaping straight up to the sky. He hung before the moon for a second before flipping backwards into a drop kick. "darkness moon break!" called kiva. The fangire turned at kiva's voice and felt the kick hit his chest. The kiva insignia appeared under the fangire as a craetor as the fangire's body crystallized. "shatter and vanish for your sins fangire" said kiva was the boot was resealed. The day returned to normal and he watched as the fangire did just that. The multicolored light that was the soul of the fangire flew to the sky.

"keh geo your a natural at this, hey look the fangire had an egg! Lucky us huh partner" said kivat. Kiva touched it and it hatched to reveal a pink female dragon name sarah who did a funny dance and vanished leaving three yellow gems. Spyro handed over four green gems. "these are from those rynocs you defeated on the way here" said spyro. "so now we got twenty from the green and thirty from the yellow added to our $87 thats 50 plus 87. so $137 is our total right now" said kiva.

"when we get back to the homeworld you owe me an explaination for that armor" said spyro. "sure but call me kiva when in this form" agreed geo as he then saw a red haired fairy. "zoe there you are when did you get here" said spyro. "just now over there is two more eggs" said zoe. "you get them spyro i got the last two" said kiva dispelling his armor.

"did i miss something?" asked zoe. "yeah we will catch up soon" said spyro.

(end chapter)


End file.
